


Not Today

by Asaliz



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aerith Lives, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Oneshot, aertiweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asaliz/pseuds/Asaliz
Summary: Tifa saves Aerith at the City of the Ancients.





	Not Today

**Author's Note:**

> A beginning for an Aerith lives AU.  
> I wrote this short fanfic for the aertiweek promp “what if” on Tumblr. I changed the scene on the temple.

“…City of the Ancients. Aerith is headed there. Only the Ancients, only Aerith can save us from meteor…”

“Then we must go. What´ll we do if something happens to Aerith? If Sephiroth finds her, she’s in trouble.”

 

It feels as if those words were said long ago, and not just a couple of days ago.

 

The atmosphere inside this temple/city  is strange. The walls, floor and structures have a blue- greenish color. Perhaps it would be relaxing, even, in other circumstances.  I would find beautiful the way the light is reflected by the water.

But the fact you left without telling us makes me – makes us – think something is not right, I-we are not in the mood for admiring it.

I feel more anxious than I should. We have met not that long ago.

But also, the last Ancient temple we´ve been in was destroyed to get the Black Materia. And it required a “sacrifice”. And Sephiroth was around.

_Aerith, where are you?_

_Why do you want to do this alone?_

_I have lost so many people, recently and long ago. I don’t want to lose you._

“Aerith?” I hear Cloud calling.

There you are, praying calmly. I almost feel a little offended seeing you so peaceful when I feel so worried. But the joy I feel just for finding you is bigger.

_You are okay._

Cloud starts jumping the pillars to reach you. When I follow him, he gestures to make us stop.

For a moment, I do.

But... There is no reason for leaving him alone. Cloud, I´m going too. I don´t want to leave you alone either.

 _We need to talk and define some things._ I recall and unfinished conversation, interrupted by Yuffie.

Barret follow us too.

And good thing we followed you!, you almost attack her!

Barret keeps giving you a chat even if you already came back to your senses, you

It makes me sad not being able to help you with that.

_Will his confusion end when we defeat him?_

I observe Aerith while I hear him, but I still don´t want to disturb her…

“Wach out!”  Barret yells, interrupting his discourse.

She opens her eyes at the scream, and I see him.

Fast. No time to think. I push you, not carefully, really.

The surprise doesn´t give me the time to plan anything, I use my arm to shield me while I move too.

The sword cuts thought my left arm, blood pours.

It hurts. A lot. But I don´t scream. I hear you gasping, and Cloud and Barret cursing.

“Tifa!”

It could have been worse. I avoided the sword reaching my vital organs.

Sephiroth looks disappointed and unimpressed. But he doen´t seem to care too much.

My vision blurs and I feel dizzy for a moment.

 _That’s a lot of blood_ , I think felling more like drunk, and fail to understand what Sephiroth is babbling about. Someone is taking me away? I think I hear Barret shooting too.

 The sword is no longer pierced, but I don´t know when it was taken away.

Then I feel a relief, the pain goes away a little.

“Are you okay?” Now I focus my eyes, Aerith is at my side, kneeled down. I am seated on the floor, and she is healing me with her magic. She looked scared, but smiles briefly at me when I came to my senses. We are in one of the pillars; Barret and Cloud are fighting a monster.

I try to get up, but she puts a hand on my shoulder, gently but firmly. I could probably move anyway, but her serious look stops me.

“Rest here. I will go to help them.”

She gets up quickly, her staff firmly held with both hands.

I want to protest, but then I my arm. It´s better, but not healed. My arms are my main weapon. I will be a burden.

“Be careful.” I realize I say that loud when I see her smile and I blush a little, but I don´t regret saying it.

 

The battle ends, and I feel a little useless for not participating. I know Aerith will tease me about it later. My arm will take some time to heal, even with magic.

 “I will take care of the battles while your arm heals.” She winks her eye to me.

I am too worried with so many thoughts, I don´t find the strength to feel offended right now. I am worried about Cloud, he is feeling guilty. I am still thinking how wrong things could have gone today.

And when I look at her, I realize she is looks worried too, and is trying to lighten up the mood.

“I´m glad you are still here.” I say, relived. I needed to say it. “I´m glad we are all still here. We knew this was dangerous, but still…”

“I´m glad too. When I saw you pushing me, I thought…”

“It´s over now. We are still here.” I took her hand. We´ll definitely going to talk later.

_We are still here._


End file.
